


Bitten

by charleybradburies



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Canon Queer Character, Claiming Bites, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, I Blame Tumblr, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla bit Laura, but why?</p><p>Post Ep 21.</p><p>*Edited Post-Confirmation of LaF's preferred pronouns.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

The entire dorm room is shaking underneath Danny’s feet, and it’s all the rest of them can do to refrain from telling her to stop.

“How exactly did she get the drop on you again?” LaFontaine asks loudly, making Perry jump as she presses a cotton ball to Laura’s neck.

“I _thought_ she was going to _kiss_ me!”

“And you let her!”

Danny’s voice is higher than usual, almost shrill, and guilt wafts over Laura. She shrugs weakly, and Danny scoffs and continues pacing. 

“Stupid useless vampire,” she grumbles, heading back to the fridge and pulling out a can of pop, which she opens as angrily as she does adroitly. 

“I swear, if she touches you again, I will-” 

Her threats come as vaguely as they do furiously: not quite verbalized, yet not unfounded.

LaFontaine heads warily to the computer, and all the eyes in the room quietly follow them as they sit at Laura’s desk and pointedly furrow their brow.

“Symptoms of vampirism,” they say, not quite softly enough that the others can’t hear them. They click the Wikipedia page, send it to Laura’s printer; change the search to “symptoms of vampire bite”, repeat. 

They fumble with the stack of pages as they sit down on Laura’s bed and thumb through them.

“Uh, guys? According to that whole Dracula thing, Laura’s been marked.” 

“Marked?” shrieks Perry, and her grip on Laura’s hand tightens with a fierceness Laura wasn’t aware she had. “As in claimed?”

The door flies open and Carmilla barges in.

“As in safe, you idiots!” 

She marches over to her bed and retrieves a bag from underneath it, and storms back out, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
